


Best Day Ever... and the Night Was Pretty Good Too... Until It Wasn't

by JinxedTiger



Series: Tony the Sex-God and Steve the Devious Minx [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Clint's a little shit, Conversation During Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I swear, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Sass During Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Steve's a Cockslut, Steve's a devious minx, Still, The amount of fluff, Tony's patient, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, Very Angry Canines, but i'm too tired, i should be sorry, it ran away from me, just very, lol, there's still smut, this one's mostly fluff, very delayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedTiger/pseuds/JinxedTiger
Summary: Tony's been acting differently. It could almost be disconcerting if Steve wasn't enjoying every minute of it. The day after the 'Charity Incident', as Clint called it with an eyebrow wiggle, Tony spent the entire time with Steve. An entire day dedicated to him.  And it was amazing.Tony's full and mostly undivided attention for hours....The night is just as good...Until of course, The Avengers are called in to handle a little problem.Steve's not happy. Neither is Tony.This is a sequel.





	1. Best Day Ever, And the Night Was Pretty Good Too...

**Author's Note:**

> Google is garbage and Alessiaa is a beautiful person so it's been fixed up!
> 
> translations in the end notes.
> 
> Whoo this one was a doozy, I was kinda sleep deprived when writing most of it. Whoops and sorry? There might be typos. mb.
> 
> -Steve wants morning sex  
> -he's a devious minx  
> -Tony tries to behave  
> -Clint's a bitch lbr (I still love him I swear)  
> -Tony plots a plan  
> -Tony is fluent in other languages  
> -Tony and Nat are plotter bros.  
> -Steve loves baseball  
> -Steve's sex-obsessed obv.  
> -Tony's a sex-god so it all works out  
> -Steve's a little shit

 

 

That next morning, Steve woke up with his face plastered into Tony's neck, his arms wrapped around the smaller waist and Tony's hand and chin resting atop his head, legs tangled under silk sheets. He presses his lips to the underside of Tony's jaw and quirks his lips when he scrunches his face. Still asleep.

 

"Jarvis, time?" He asks the ceiling as quietly as he can. It's a tough habit to break and Tony's constantly teasing him about it when he's aware.

 

"It is currently 6:26 am captain," The AI replies in a gentler tone than usual. He's probably woken a slumbering Tony on some account previously and regretted it ever since.

 

 The soldier finds himself brushing his fingers around the skin and metal of the arc reactor, feeling the gentlest of hums from the device at his fingertips. He's not going back to sleep anytime soon. He shifts away with a final kiss to Tony's jaw and rolls out of bed. He finds his boxers in the corner of the room and pulls them on.

 

"I'm heading out for a run if Tony asks," He calls to the ceiling as he makes his way out of the room and down to his own. Tony's room is one for shedding clothes, not putting them on. So far. He'll bring up wanting to move into his room permanently. Soon. Eventually. Whenever he can stop feeling so fucking _nervous_ about it.

 

 Steve reaches his room and rifles through his drawers for fresh workout clothes. Preferably sweats and a t-shirt. (He's not allowed to wear tank tops in public anymore. Tony was mad when he found out how many times people approached him in only an hour.) Luckily his favorite sweatpants are there and he picks out one of Tony's 'borrowed' (*cough* stolen *cough*) AC/DC shirts, that were a couple sizes too large.

 

If it helps his case any, Tony always jumps his bones when he finds the blonde in one of his shirts.

 

It's a win-win for both of them really.

 

Plus, if he's in the shirt, maybe he'd be more inconspicuous, ya know, all six foot four of the heavily built super soldier. And a sweaty Steve returning in one of Tony's favorite shirts to the man, he might get another hour or so of attention.

 

Yup, total win-win.

 

* * *

 

 It's a perfect day out and Steve is in a great mood. He returns a couple hours later with a grin on his face and take-out breakfast from the diner down the street. It's one of their favorites because everyone in there is, or at least pretends to be, indifferent to the fact that they're superheroes. Favorite food, sweaty Steve in his shirt, and a fresh cup of Tony's favorite coffee.

 

That earns him _at least_ a couple hours before Tony's swept back up in his usual busy schedule.  He makes his way towards the elevator with a little skip in his step.

 

"Jarvis, is Tony up?" He asks as the elevator moves upward.

 

"Sir returned to sleep ten minutes ago captain," Is the smooth reply. A sigh escapes his lips. So he was awake, and fell back asleep. He didn't have any meetings? Papers to sign? He better not. The elevator arrives at the common floor and Steve makes his way to the main kitchen.

 

"Jarvis," There's a pause as if he needs to keep the AI's attention, "will you please wake him up again? Tell him I have coffee and breakfast." The AI is completely silent. "Also, I take full responsibility for disturbing him."

 

"I'll be sure to relay the entire message to him captain." What the _hell_ did Tony do to Jarvis last time?

 

* * *

 

 Steve just finishes blending the coffee around in Tony's favorite mug when the genius stumbles into the room grumbling to himself and rubbing at his eyes with the palms of his hands. Steve's surprised he remembered to dress himself. Even more so that he's only in a tank and ratty gray jeans that are still around somehow.

 

 _Don't jump him. Don't you dare. You're the_ jumpee _, not the_ jumper. _Wait for him to notice_. _Be patient._

 

There's only the sound of Tony's bare feet on the linoleum and the man still mumbling to himself. Steve leans against the counter and holds out the mug for him to take, expecting the usual sleepy grabby-hands from a recently woken Tony. Tony walks past the outstretched coffee and presses his face into the blonde's chest.

 

_Don't do it. Don't fucking do it. Stay strong._

 

He stops talking to himself and Steve's about to ask if he wants coffee or not, when Tony takes a huge sniff.

 

"You're sweaty," Is the mumbled observation.

 

"Yes," There's a smile tugging at his lips as Tony's head moves from his chest to his neck. Hair brushes again his skin as Tony looks down and pulls away for a better look. He does _not_ _whine_ at the loss. Tony squints his eyes like it'll help him focus.

 

"That's my shirt,"

 

"Yes," The brunette hums and runs his hand from Steve's arm to his hip.

 

It's quiet for a moment, and Steve thinks this is it. Tony will jump him and fuck him over the kitchen counter, then they can have post-sex breakfast and make out.

 

That's not the case.

 

Tony turns and grabs up the coffee from Steve's hand and places it to his lips. "Was wondering where that went," He walks over to the food boxes placed on the counter, taking a sip of his coffee, groaning absolutely obscenely. "Mmmm, San Fran and Dark French? Look at you, making my day already." He looks down at the labeled boxes, and if Steve wasn't guaranteed to get jumped before he _had_ to be now. " _And_ you got Benny's!"

 

_C'mon already-_

 

"Morning you sex-obsessed rabbits!" Clint crows as he stretches and struts his way into the kitchen. Tony doesn't even bat an eye and continues sipping at his coffee but Steve's sporting a generous blush.

 

"We're not-"

 

" _Lies._ Deceit. Lies I say, you two came in here last night and couldn't wait long enough to get out of the elevator after your little 'Charity Incident'-"

 

"I mean, we didn't fuck _in the_ _elevator_. No need to be dramatic Barton, plus it's _my_ tower, don't be such a bitch."

 

"Tell the Captain to keep it down and _then_ we'll see," Steve has officially hidden himself behind his hands.

 

""Smettila di reprimere il mio soldato"," Tony growls, leveling a glare over his coffee.

 

"Oh I'm _so_ scared of you when you use other languages on me. What is that, French?"

 

"No. Now grab your food and get out of my kitchen,"

 

"Yeah, no. This is the group kitchen, you want privacy go somewhere else," Clint's fished out the entire carton of juice and grabs the oreos from the cupboard and takes a seat on the table a little ways away from the two other occupants. Everyone learned to stop questioning his eating habits a _long_ time ago.

 

The brunette huffs, placing his coffee down and looks over to the soldier and finds him sitting on the counter, peering between his fingers at him.

 

"Don't listen to him Steve," Tony stands between his parted legs and wraps his hands around Steve's forearms, kissing his wrists and keeping eye contact, "Amo quando sei vocale," If he didn't have a hold of his wrists, there's a good chance he would have missed the shiver. _No fucking way._ "Did you understand any of that?"

 

"No," His already tan skin has officially taken on a red tint. Tony's well aware just how far that blush can go and he fucking _loves_ it.

 

"Ci divertiremo con questo più tardi," He pulls away and grabs for a box and peeks inside, " _And_ you got me _haystacks_!" He hunches his shoulders and his eyes widen with realization. He points an accusatory finger at the blonde, "Wearing my shirt, getting all sweaty, messy hair, my favorite fucking breakfast food from my favorite diner, _and_ my coffee brewed to perfection." He actually glares like he's insulted, "You _want_ me to jump your bones!"

 

"Wait favorite diner?  _Benny's_? You got Benny's? Without me? You asshole!" Clint's pointing at him now to. Too much accusation. All Steve wanted was to have nice morning sex with his boyfriend and this is what he's given instead.

 

Go fucking figure.

 

"Benny's is open all day Clint, another hour and he stops making haystacks though so-" Clint's off like a shot. Haystacks to the rescue so far...

 

Tony still looks kinda insulted, "I've been trying _so hard_ to behave myself this morning and have _some_ semblance of self-control, and you- oh you're just a devious little _minx_ aren't you?"

 

"Well it _worked_ didn't it?" He huffs out and crosses his arms, dropping eye contact and looking anywhere else.

 

"...Is this still about attention?" He tenses, ready to defend that _no_ , it absolutely was _not_ , "Oh my god it is." Tony makes his way over and places himself once again between Steve's legs. "Steve baby look at me," He doesn't move. Tony's rubbing at his thighs. Goddammit. "You didn't need to do this stuff to get my attention, I promise you that much," He can't hold back his scoff. "Hey, I took today off to spend more time with you and work on the fact you seem to think I don't love you, so-"

 

"You what?"

 

"I love you?" Oh my god he looks horrified. He shouldn't be though, that's not even the problem. That's not what caught his attention.

 

"No, before that. You took today off? Why? You have more important things to do than indulge me-"

 

"Nothing important enough today, I took a look at the schedule, I'm good. I even asked Pepper's permission. So," He steps away, just looking the slightest bit relieved at the subject diversion. He grabs their food handing a box and fork to Steve, "Eat your food, shower, get dressed, casual, and I'll meet you in the garage. We've got a packed and busy day." He takes a mouthful of haystack and continues, "And night."

 

He just nods and eats as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony is many things, but a liar is not one of them.

 

Steve arrived in the tower's garage at 10 o'clock on the dot and found Tony with his red Audi R8 revving and ready to go. He's in his new leather jacket, a white shirt, and some dark jeans. He feels like he made a good choice in his blue button-up and black pants.

 

He climbed in the car and after about ten minutes, found himself in Central Park. Tony'd gotten them some good food as they meandered around with no real goal. They simply enjoyed the open space and talking about nothing in particular.

 

Steve knew it would be a bad move to bring up anything to do with Tony's ridiculous work hours, so he simply enjoyed this while it lasted. He knew he was a busy man, he knew it going into the relationship, so anything he could get was worth it at this point.

 

So Tony saying he took the _whole_ day off for _him_ , and not to worry about it because nothing important was scheduled, he _takes it_. He is going to spend as much time with Tony as possible before he's swept away again into business meetings, technological advancements, armor updates, and whatever everyone else wants from him.

 

...

 

A couple hours later they're at the Met and weaving in and out of exhibit wings. It's a Friday, and with the extra people out and about, Steve tries hunching in on himself when he sees people double-take and realize who they are. Not that Tony's hiding, he's been around long enough to not really give a shit anymore.

 

A few kids on a fieldtrip pop up and ask for Tony's autograph, which he obliges.

 

"You have to write _papers_ about art? What kind of bull-"

 

"Tony!" He actually has the gall to look up at Steve with a raised brow like he needs to explain, "Language."

 

 ...

 

 Steve lost Tony somehow. They'd been making their way through Egyptian Art and while Steve was getting a good look at the Temple of Dendur, he lost him. So Steve keeps a sharp eye out for a leather jacket and large swarms of people, maybe he'll get lucky. He finds a leather jacket and Tony's back to him after a few minutes. Anyone could be in a leather jacket but that ass is incredibly discernible.

 

Steve weaves his way over and halts for a moment when he sees a figure next to Tony in a hoodie. He moves a little faster as Tony side-hugs the stranger with a laugh and the woman takes quick strides out of there, her back to Steve. He could have sworn he saw a flash of red.

 

"Been looking for you," is what he manages and god he meant for that to sound normal, not so sullen.

 

"What's with the voice, gorgeous?" Tony spins around and faces him, hands in his pockets. He's tilted his head at the face Steve's making. "Do you know who I was just talking to?"

 

"Should I?" Tony sighs at the tone. Like Steve doesn't have a right to be a _little_ irritated about who Tony _obviously_ snuck off to meet.

 

"Well she's a friend of ours, and she got _these_ for me," Tony pulls out some tickets from his pants pocket and waved them around, "for our day long date. Am I forgiven for sneaking off to grab these now?" Steve just opens and closes his mouth and quietly walks over and hugs his boyfriend, murmuring a 'sorry' into his hair. Tony just sighs and rubs his hands up and down Steve's back. "Don't apologize sweetness, this is what we're working on."

 

 "What, my jealousy whenever you just _talk_ to other people? I know it's annoying-"

 

"No, now hush." He does. Tony continues while still rubbing circles in his back, "We're working on my lack of attention, which _leads into_ the jealousy." He pulls away and holds Steve by the arms. "Now we're gonna appreciate the shit out of some more art, go watch a baseball game, and when it's over we're gonna go home and have some great sex. Preferably all over the tower just to piss Birdbrain off, good?"

 

Steve lets out a laugh, "Yeah, yeah good,"

 

"Good." 

 

* * *

 

 "Come on! That's a ball not a strike!"

 

"He took the swing Steve, it's a strike-"

 

"I can't believe you're defending them! Who's side are you on?"

 

"You really get into baseball babe, please sit down." Steve huffs but takes his seat and crosses his arms, grumbling under his breath. The Yankees are up 6-2 against the Dodgers and Steve is _pissed_. Personally, Tony thinks it's hilarious _and_ hot at the same time because he's basically pouting but he has that glint in his eye.

 

 He doesn't bother glancing and completely faces Steve and finds him hunched in on himself glaring out at the field with pursed pretty lips.

 

Definitely hot.

 

 And hilarious. But Tony's not going to say that out loud.

 

  _Totally worth suffering through a baseball game for this man_.

 

 ...

 

 

"Suck it Stark!"

 

"I mean I have every intention of doing so, but we are in public gorgeous." The Dodgers pulled through in the last inning. All the Yankee fans surrounding Steve and Tony in their seats were giving the man hate-filled glares until a few of them murmured to their friends just who was cheering for the Dodgers. They're making their way out of the stadium when Steve was done holding in his giddiness. "Why ya gotta be like this babe? I got you a vintage Dodgers hat and everything. I feel so underappreciated right now."

 

As that last word leaves his lips he's hauled up into massive arms and planted one on the mouth. It's absolutely filthy and tastes like beer and the half dozen hot dogs he ordered.

 

"I love you Tony. Thank you for today." He's officially rubbing his face into Tony's neck before Tony feels him smile against his skin. _Fuck_.

 

"Steve behave. We're in public and we'll have a night filled with sexy goodness when we're home, be patient." He groans and moves away grabbing up Tony's hand and hauling him away.

 

"I've been patient _all day_."

 

"I know, you've tried the morning sex routine, which I know now so I'll be more cautious," Steve makes an indignant noise in the back of his throat, "Tried giving me a hand and blowjob in the park, I went to the bathroom in the Met and that was another blowjob attempt, we got here and you've grabbed this fine ass at least five times. I know my dick's amazing Steve but I figured Captain America wouldn't be after it 24/7."

 

They reach the car and Steve just sends a glare over the hood, "Just drive,"

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm serious Nat! Steve tricked me with Benny's so they could have kitchen sex!"

 

"You're being ridiculous Clint. Tony had a plan and it didn't involve kitchen sex, so relax." They're making their way down to the group kitchen for Natasha's ice cream and Clint's still bitching.

 

"Plan? What plan? Don't they- hey!" He slaps a hand over his eyes and moves to the doorway of the kitchen, "Rabbits! Not on the community couch thank you!"

 

Tony's laying back on the armrest with both hands on the blonde's hips while Steve's got both legs on either side of Tony's lap and his tongue down his partner's throat.

 

 "They're just kissing, come on," Natasha drags him by the elbow and sends a wink to Tony who gives a wave in acknowledgement before returning his attention to the soldier.

 

"Glad you had a good day gorgeous," He grunts because Steve keeps _grinding_ against him. "Easy soldier, We've still got our pants on."

 

 "I've had to wait all damn day for this. It's your fault for leaving me with a hard-on most of the day." He's mouthing against his neck and sucks especially hard at the juncture of the genius's throat.

 

 "To be fair," Tony stills him with a harsher grip on his hips and he grinds up for his own friction, "I didn't think you were this _insatiable_ sweetness." Steve just growls and tugs at Tony's shirt.

 

"Off. Off now,"

 

 "Agli ordini, capitano," Steve's hands still and he looks up to send a lust-filled glare to his boyfriend who just quirks a brow and smirks. "Ti piace questo?"

 

 Steve just shakes his head in confusion, "I have no idea what you're saying Tony, but if you're making fun of me-"

 

 "Now why would I do that? Especially when I'm _this_ " he grinds his hips up for added measure, "interested in getting off?" He sits up a bit and bites at Steve's collar bone who sighs in clear approval, "Just having a little fun." He places one more kiss before pulling back and moving to get up. "Now scoot, I told you I was going to suck your dick and I'm not a liar."

 

Steve doesn't move and instead sits all his weight on top of the brunette. Tony's fully laying down now and just furrows his brow and purses his lips in thought.

 

 _Who doesn't want their dick sucked? And just how much does Steve weigh again? Because_ holy shit _that's all muscle_.

 

"I wanted to suck your dick though," There he goes again, fucking _pouting_ , working over Tony's emotions like the little shit that he is. He even shifts his hips around and is just _teasing_ now, so he'll finally relent.

 

He won't though. Not entirely. Because he's not a _fucking liar_ okay?

 

"Jarvis, deviate the team if they try to get on this floor, got it?"

 

"Understood sir,"

 

 "Good. Now Steve, I want these pants off." Steve stumbles back and pulls at Tony's jeans, not at all gently and tosses them onto the floor with a flick of his wrist and he makes to grab at Tony's boxers when Tony grabs his hands up. "Meant _your_ pants babe, get 'em off now sweetness, I might change my mind if you take too long," He's already fumbling with his own pants and is cursing himself for finally giving in to the skinny jean craze.

 

Tony's trying incredibly hard to muffle his laughter, but Captain America basically wrestling with his own pants is cause for at least a smile hidden behind his hand.

 

He finally tugs them off and is back on Tony before he can gain any semblance of composure and Steve's glaring at him.

 

"Don't laugh at me,"

 

"'M not. I'm not, I promise. Turn around for me," Steve makes the 'complaining face' as Tony's taken to calling it and he stops him before he even opens his mouth, "Maybe I just want a nice view of that ass Steve." He looks the blonde up and down for good measure. "Not that I don't appreciate the full package but you've been taunting me all day in those."

 

" _I've_ been taunting _you?-_ "

 

"Look, we're getting side-tracked. And I thought you wanted to have sex, but I can still pull my pants on and end-" Steve's flipped himself around and tugged Tony's boxers down just enough to pull his cock out and shove half of it into his mouth and hollows his cheeks. " _Or_ you could do that. God your mouth's fucking amazing."

 

Steve just hums and continues sucking and taking more of Tony's cock into his mouth with each bob of his head. He hears Tony sigh from behind him and feels hands start to grab and knead his cheeks. He puts most of his attention back onto deep-throating as much of Tony as possible. He moves his hands to jerk at the base of Tony's cock when a warm and wet heat surrounds his own cock, causing him to startle and gag before pulling off. Glancing over his shoulder, he finds his underwear gone and his groin has been moved from its place on Tony's chest to his mouth.

 

 _How the fuck_!

 

The hands on his thighs push up and Tony pulls away with a trail of spit following him. He moves one of his hands to continue jerking at Steve's cock and the other to his hole, circling his entrance.

 

"Oh sorry, am I distracting you?" He just sends a glare and a smug ass fucking smirk is the response. "I thought you were better at multitasking than this babe. Really. I told you I was going to suck your dick and I'm not a liar. Either you get that pretty mouth back on me and we can both continue, or I can just suck _you_ off. It's a win for me either way."

 

Steve just mumbles to himself, something about some kind of powers, and decides he's going to be petty. He begins to just tease kisses and licks at the head of the cock and rubs his hands up and down Tony's thighs.

 

Tony has his own level of petty, which is to go from teasing to a hundred percent commitment. He deep-throats Steve and pushes a spit-soaked finger inside of him and sucks at his dick. Hard. Steve just groans and moves so he can place his head on the brunette's thigh.

 

_Fucking cheater._

 

He pulls off again but inserts another finger into Steve's hole and moves them in and out while he talks. "C'mon Steve. The night's just starting and you're already quitting on me? I warned you."

 

"Just-"

 

"Just what baby?" Steve whines and moves his hips back onto Tony's fingers as he continues pushing them inside. "Too much at once? Can't handle my cock, fingers and mouth at the same time?" He's got that _fucking_ look in his eye again. "Am I too much for you darlin'?"

 

"You're too full of yourself Stark." Steve manages to jumble together as he finally convinces his hands to move from Tony's legs to his dick. He breaks eye contact, placing a kiss to the slit and swallowing it down. He wraps his hands around the base and tugs while moving further down the shaft.

 

"Seems like _you're_ full of me right now. But still, very accurate." Steve's gotten Tony's whole cock in his mouth and is licking at the base, playing with his balls with the hand not on his leg. A loud moan manages to slip past his lips and he stops moving his fingers. " _Fuck._ " Somehow he can feel Steve smiling like he won, so Tony pulls his fingers out, sucking on his ring finger and shoves them back in before Steve can even complain at the loss. Steve stops sucking and moans. He snickers before swallowing Steve down again while shoving his fingers as far as they'll go.

 

Steve's lost coherency after about ten seconds and his hips are moving of their own accord, his mouth still on Tony. The fingers are deep and filling and hitting that sweet spot, Tony's mouth is fit perfectly around his cock and it's wet and hot and _perfect._ He's pulled off from Tony's cock now.His hips are faltering and just thrusting in a random cycle. The curling heat is mounting and he can't even warn Tony before he comes.

 

The genius removes his fingers and places both hands on Steve's hips to keep him up while he swallows down his release. Once Steve's boneless, he withdraws his mouth and sucks in a huge gulp of air, a stupid grin on his face.

 

"Steve? You with me down there?" A hum is the only reply he gets. Damn if that doesn't indulge his ego. "Come on sweetheart." Steve just flips him off. "Rude. Was that a competition to you?" A grumble. "What? To see who comes first? No wonder you're into baseball, you're a competitive little shit." Dual middle fingers. "Steve, gorgeous, sweetness, sun to my sky, turn around for me."

 

Steve glares over his shoulder for an instant but then rolls his eyes and rolls himself so he's seated on Tony's stomach and places his face into the crook of his neck, full weight atop the billionaire who just huffs and pets his hair back.

 

"I'm not done with you Steve, I've already said it. I warned you." Steve shifts away so he's got his hands on Tony's chest and is looking down at him.

 

"And what else do you wanna do with me?"

 

"A lot really." He pauses like he's considering something before his lips twitch to hold back a laugh. He places his hands on Steve's hips and grinds up into him, still hard, "Voglio che mi cavalchi."

 

"...Think I understood that one."

 

 "Yeah?" Tony's grinning now, laughter in his eyes. Steve smiles down at him and raises himself off the genius, taking hold of his cock, and placing it at his entrance.

 

"Yeah," and on that note, pushes himself down slowly, until he's fully seated onto Tony, who moans with his head thrown back. His hands gaining a bruising grip on his hips as he tries to just _breathe_  for a minute and keeping his hips still. Steve's got his own hold on the brunette's shoulders and waits patiently.

 

"Yeah, yeah that's what I wanted. You sure you don't know Italian?" He gives a roll of his hips and starts out a slow pace. Steve shifting back and forth, matching his pace.

 

 "That's Italian?" A perfectly placed thrust at his prostate has him grunting out "No. Only know some French and German." Tony's grunting and managed to get himself deeper than before inside of him, and the blonde pants out, "How many languages ya got in that head of yours rich-kid?"

 

 Tony's smiling up at him now, "Alright Brooklyn. Keep being a little shit. See what happens." He's making sure to pound into him and is satisfied at the grunts he receives as a result. "I'm a businessman sweetness. Italian, French, Mandarin, Spanish, a little Russian, Nat's being a shitty tutor on fluency." He's moved one hand to his own mouth to wet his two fingers and thumb, and the other hand unrelenting in its grip on his hip. Steve's lifting himself as much as possible before slamming himself back down. He grips at Tony's arm pulling his hand from his mouth, to his own lips to suck on the man's digits.

 

"Your fucking _mouth_ Steve," He glares with hooded eyes, "Stop being perfect," Steve just smiles around the fingers and licks between them. Tony pulls his hand back and immediately pinches at Steve's right nipple.

 

 "What is it with you pinching me there?" He pants out, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

 

"It's my own form of retaliation for you being a little shit." He grins up and twists at the perking flesh. "I mean, it works, right?" He continues gradually picking up the pace of his hips until he's panting at every thrust.

 

 "Asshole-"

 

"Gorgeous-"

 

"Smart-ass-"

 

"Sweetness-"

 

"Tony I'm-" Tony shifts his hand back to Steve's hips and tightens his grip.

 

"I gotcha Steve, c'mon, I've got ya." Steve's grip on his shoulders tighten as his hips stutter a few more times before he comes onto Tony's chest. Tony keeps up his pace and eventually comes from the tightening heat of Steve's hole. Steve holds himself up and Tony's the one that pulls him down to lay on top of him, placing a hand onto the soldier's back.

 

"We're gonna" He huffs a breath, "take a fucking nap. And then we're going upstairs for the next round." Steve laughs into his genius's shoulder and nods his agreement.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony wakes up, not much later, to kisses all over his face. He manages to squint an eye open and finds blue eyes staring into his own brown one.

 

"Let's go upstairs."

 

"Jarvis, time?" Tony mumbles as he pats Steve's face in acknowledgement of his request.

 

"It is 12:09 am sir." He sends a look back to Steve and gives a glare.

 

"It's been ten minutes Captain Impatient." He gives a pout and using that on a sleepy Tony is _unacceptable_ and _cheating_... and super effective. The fucker. "That 'break' we just took wasn't for me Steve, I have plans." Steve's eyes are already darker, "Sure you can handle what I've got planned for you?" 

 

"I'm sure you'll try your best," This little shit is _smirking_.

 

"I'm gonna wipe that smug-ass look off your face," Steve just laughs as he's pushed back with a hand to the face. "You just wait, you punk-ass. You're gonna be sore for _days_  after I'm done with you."

 

"I'm starting to think you're all talk Stark,"

 

Tony opens his mouth to retort when the alarm blares overhead.

 

...

 

" _Are you fucking kidding me_?!"

 


	2. Until It Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooookay so.
> 
> -Eveything is stupid to one Tony Stark.  
> -Clint vs Tony sass off  
> -avengers fight bad guys yippee  
> -Tony hates people  
> -silent treatment  
> -a lot less angst than I first wrote woohoo  
> -bj in a meeting room (not detailed mb)  
> -Tony's beautiful tale of constructing the perfect date  
> -Nat the Cat and Peppermint could rule the world lbr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got distracted by AUs and how I could add to this story, blah blah blah.
> 
> This is definitely rushed and I apologize if it's super noticeable, I REALLY got distracted and thought up other stories I could write while I completely ignored this. 85% of this was written in the past 10 hours.
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know if you did! 
> 
> Also, sorry to any smut lovers but uh, this chapter is just my sense of humor and fluff. 
> 
> So much fluff.

"This is stupid,"

 

"Yes Tony, we heard you the first three times. This is stupid." Natasha sighs into the comm as she takes cover behind a car and reloads her pistols.

 

"What kind of an asshole doesn't spend their Friday night partying and just decides 'hey, you know what'd be fun? Let's fuck with the Avengers and just send out a bunch of huge ass wolves, rip off Alien, and give 'em acid spit. That'll be fun! Oh even better! Send 'em out at ass-o'-clock when no one's fucking on the streets.'" Tony weaves himself around a building and sends a repulsor blast into the back of a oversized snarling canine. Muttering quietly, "Just so fucking stupid,"

 

"That sounds pretty close to home Stark, sure you're not the one behind this?" Clint mocks into the comm with a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"How about those next batch of arrows you get explode right in your face Barton-"

 

"Iron Man behave. And cut the chatter all of you."

 

"Of course dear. I love it when you take control," Tony manages to sound entirely too serious and places his hands over his heart while looping in the air, "turns me on."

 

"I swear to fuck I will leave if you start discussing your bedroom kinks." Clint finds a better vantage point to the building on his right and parkours on over.

 

"Oh and I absolutely _love it_ when you-"

 

"La la la fuck you, la la la not listening," Of course better vantage point doesn't mean jack shit if you've screwed your eyes shut and have cupped your hands over your ears.

 

"Both of you focus!" Steve's Captain voice is incredibly too serious and Tony just laughs and keeps zooming through the air, blasting and wolves who've tried sneaking up on his teammates. Steve just sighs and keeps bashing at a particular wolf's face until it takes a hint and fucks off.

 

He's pretty pissed about not finishing the night off like he'd wanted to. Sue him. There's a muffled curse and a yelp from around the way.

 

"Steve incoming on your right, 4th street! I'm on my way." Clint calls in and as he finishes four incredibly angry wolves turn the corner, spot him, and charge, one with an arrow protruding from the back of it's neck.

 

"Could use some help on Main!" Steve calls out as a wolf bites at his shield, the others circling him.

 

"Why do you always pick fights with the biggest and baddest babe?" Tony sounds incredibly _disinterested_ _while his boyfriend is about to get mauled by wolves_. "I mean really, these are the biggest ones I've seen, and they're all around you. Coincidence? Doubtful."

 

"Tony I _swear_ -" He cuts himself off to raise his shield again to deflect teeth from crushing his face. While he's occupied with one the others swarm in and he barely kicks one away before he's been lifted from the ground and hauled away. He just rolls his eyes and wraps a hand around a gauntlet. "My hero,"

 

"I mean I was going for Knight in Shining Armor but I'll settle for that gorgeous," He can practically feel the wink sent his way.

 

Steve cannot roll his eyes further back into his skull or he'll see his brain.

 

* * *

 

"Ugh, bed. Please." It is officially 4:30 in the morning and four hours after the alarm sounded. Everyone's tired and most of the wolves are dead but half a dozen were tranquilized and being set up in containment units by S.H.E.I.L.D. agents.

 

"We need to go to medical Tony, come on," Steve grabs Tony's armored hand and smiles when Tony just whines petulantly. "Come on. It won't take long."

 

"Won't take any time at all. We're both fine," Tony grumbles and digs his heels into the ground. Fucking child. " _Steve_ ," god he's adorable, "Come on, let's go home and pick up where we left off before whoever-the-fuck decided to interrupt us."

 

"Don't you want to find out who did it at least?" Try and wake up the billionaire, he's sleepy. Sleepy billionaire equals a dead iron man armor that Steve would have to drag around which is very not okay.

 

"Find out who did it so I can fuck 'em up for not letting me fuck."

 

"No discussions of your sexcapades!" Clint points a finger right in front of the armor's faceplate and glowers before stalking toward the front of the group. "Ever!" He throws over his shoulder.

 

"Buzzkill." He grumbles instead of saying anything else and just lets Steve guide him on toward the medics.

 

"Stay awake Stark. We're all tired. Plus we need to debrief with Fury." Natasha lays a hand on the armor's shoulder as she walks past the two. Tony's tempted to flip her the bird but wisely decides against it. He owes her that much after all. He settles for whining at the back of his throat and rests his head on the back of Steve's shoulder.

 

Steve just lets out a laugh like he's _not even tired_ and pats the helmet, continuing forward and halting when the EMTs notice their approach.

 

"Captain Rogers, are you injured?" Some blonde little thing looks a little too interested in putting her hands on the soldier to 'check for any injury just in case' and Tony just glares over his man's shoulder, faceplate as creepy and desolate of emotion as ever.

 

"I feel fine ma'am, but you can never be too sure with adrenaline in your system." He's got that stupid, innocent, apple-pie smile on his face and Tony's considering some heavy PDA to ward off any possible interested parties. He settles for placing his hands on the soldier's hips.

 

Blondie, as Tony's decided to call her, which is a lot kinder that what he originally thought, just laughs and motions for the captain to take a seat and Tony's ready to follow when he comes face-to-face with another EMT from their little group.

 

"Mr. Stark do you require medical attention?" He's tall as fuck and is at _least_ three inches taller than Tony, and he's in his fucking armor. He's already looking over the dented and scratched armor he's wearing and takes a step closer.

 

"I'm fine, it's just the armor. Nothing to worry about."

 

"As much as I want to believe you Mr. Stark, You were thrown around a bit tonight and you can still take a heavy hit and have it not show." He's too nice, Tony's getting skeptical.

 

Steve's a completely different story.

 

"You," he's pointing to Tony's EMT, "I like you," He looks over to his boyfriend who he knows for a fact is scowling under the faceplate. "He's got a point Tony, let him take a look, they won't harass you if you get looked over now."

 

Tony just huffs and says a few unsavory things under his breath and steps out of the armor, quickly crossing his arms over his chest at the nip from the night air.

 

"This way Mr. Stark. Shouldn't be longer than ten minutes."

 

"That's what they all say," At least he's right next to Steve. Small victories.

 

* * *

 

 

"You little shit!"

 

"I really didn't feel it Tony! Like I said, _adrenaline_."

 

Tony has refused to let go of Steve's arm and has had it in his grip for the past twenty minutes. _Blondie_ once she got a sleeve of the uniform off, cringed and told him she'd get it patched up in no time. Tony caught a glimpse and glared daggers at his boyfriend who shrugged and tried to look as innocent as possible.

 

It didn't work. Of course acid burns and fang holes in your forearm aren't exactly undetectable. Fury called them in and they were making their way to the quinjet with a complete role reversal from half an hour ago.  

 

"Tony it'll be fine within the next couple hours, it's no big deal." And _boy_ was _that_ the wrong thing to say. But it's okay. Steve is only sent a withering glare, which was a little less intimidating from the cut and bruise forming on his cheekbone, and hauled onto the jet.

 

Clint's walking by and manages a "you're in _trouble_ ," before taking his place in the cockpit and setting up for takeoff.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dude. He's giving you the silent treatment, that's gotta hurt." Throughout the debrief, Tony had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. The worst part was that he was across from Steve, not in his usual spot next to him.

 

"Thank you Clint. It does." He pulls his head away from the archer and tries to catch up to Tony who's already out the door from the meeting room. "Tony I didn't know! Plus your bruise is already setting in and you even said you were fine! I said I _felt_ fine! Why are you mad at me-"

 

The beautiful thing about Tony is he has great timing and he's stronger than he looks, which is pretty fucking strong. So once Steve had a hand wrapped around Tony's arm, and they were right next to an open door with an empty room, he spun them in and closed the door with his foot in one fluid motion. Steve pressed against the wall.

 

Steve feels like he should _not_ be this aroused...

 

Too late.

 

"Keep quiet and listen gorgeous. Can you do that?" Steve blinks owlishly in response but slowly nods his head. "Good. Now." Tony drops the arm in his hand and goes to Steve's injured one, lifting it to his face and brushing his lips over his knuckles. "You listen and you use that super-hearing if you need to. I care about you. So much. And now I know why I get the silent treatment whenever I blow off medical and just head home. So let's do ourselves a favor, you don't do anything reckless like, oh, I don't know, jumping off of buildings and whatnot, and I won't _completely_ blow off your orders even if I strongly disagree with them." He's rubbing at the gauze on Steve's arm and it surprisingly doesn't sting, it's actually very soothing. "Good?"

 

"Hmmm," Steve Rogers is turning into a puddle and that may not bode well but what the fuck ever, 'Caring-and-Full-of-Love Tony Stark' has made an appearance and he doesn't want it to end.

 

"Good. Let's go home. Catch a few hours before it's," He glances at his watch and glowers. "Six... it is six in the morning." While Tony's daring his watch to really be telling the right time Steve tries to come back to his senses and blurts out.

 

"Are you allowed two days off in a row?" Tony looks him dead in the eye, not showing any emotion and Steve starts squirming. "You just got done avenging. They can give you time off. You're the CEO and all." Tony's pursing his lips and Steve's switched his attention to the fingers rubbing circles over his arm. Just when the silence is reaching uncomfortable levels-

 

"Fuck 'em." He meet's his genius's eyes and he just shrugs, a tired grin on his face, "I'm Tony fucking Stark. I do whatever the hell I want. I can take a day. Haven't had a decent vacation in years." He grabs a handful of what's left of Steve's uniform and tugs. "Come on, home we go."

 

Steve halts in his tracks.

 

"Uh-" After a quick evaluation Tony's biting his lip to hold back laughter.

 

"You can get a boner from anything couldn't you?"

 

"Maybe if you stopped being so fucking perfect and didn't push me against a wall in point five seconds-"

 

"You're adorable. Don't worry I'll take care of it."

 

* * *

 

 

They returned to the tower at seven on the dot and decided sleepy cuddles were in order when they made it to Tony's room. They're both in nothing more than boxers and Steve's practically purring with his head on Tony's stomach and arm thrown over his waist. It's already closing up and the stitches will need removal soon.

 

But one thing's been nagging at Steve for several hours.

 

"So how did you do it?" Tony hums in question as he runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "Set up yesterday. How'd you do it?" Tony opens his mouth to reply and he can sense the smugness. "I know you're 'Tony fucking Stark' but really. I know Natasha got the Dodgers tickets, what else?"

 

"Well let's see," He actually seems like he takes a moment to consider. "Condensed version?" Steve bites at Tony's stomach, "Ow, okay I woke up and you were already on you're run-"

 

* * *

 

 

_Tony can literally feel how early it is and tries to bury himself further into the safety of pillows and bed sheets when he notices how cold it is. There's supposed to be a human furnace next to him where the fuck?_

 

_"Jarvis." He calls out and shifts on his side to look at the surrounding room._

 

_"Yes, sir?"_

 

_"Where's my soldier?"_

 

_"Captain Rogers has gone on his run sir, as per his usual schedule." Tony hums and looks on, deep in thought. "Is there something troubling you sir?"_

 

_"He thinks I don't love him."_

 

_"I'm sure that's not the case sir, perhaps he's simply insecure with your previous title of 'playboy'-"_

 

_"Remind me why I keep you around Jarvis,"_

 

 _"To help you sir. So might I suggest if he_ is _feeling insecure about your relationship, perhaps you should remedy that by doing what many couples do."_

 

_"...Go on,"_

 

_"Take him on a date sir,"_

 

_"I'm not good at the dating game Jarvis. Oh! Call Pepper! She knows dating." He's practically bouncing up on the bed now. And reaches for his phone on the nightstand._

 

_The phone rings a total of three times before Pepper's 'I swear to god I hate you so much' face. "This had better be-" She blinks a few times and takes in what's on the screen, before she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Tony are you naked?"_

 

_"You can't see my lower half Pep, but you've seen it before anyway, it shouldn't phase you. Listen! I need help. By the way I'm not coming in today anyway, so-"_

 

_"Tony just put some clothes on, then I'll talk to you."_

 

_"Ugh, fine." He tosses his phone and climbs out of bed, "Since when have you cared about my decency?"_

 

_"Since you shoved your company down my throat while you were dying and I'm basically in charge now-"_

 

_"Fifty, fifty split Pepper-pot, plus we're still friends right?" Tony's found a pair of ratty jeans and doesn't bother with underwear._

 

_"Yes Tony we're still friends-"_

 

_"I knew I didn't break your heart! Honey Bear was being overly dramatic."_

 

 _"Jim just wants to make sure nothing else gets blown up while he's gone Tony. Plus he worries about you. And might I remind you he called_ me _because I broke_ your _heart-"_

 

_Tony just waves it away like Pepper can see the dismissal, "Details, details. Back to the point." Through his rummaging he comes across a tank top and shrugs it on before running back to the bed and flipping the phone to have his meeting with Pepper. "We never went on dates."_

 

_"No we didn't. Your point being-?"_

 

_"What should I do for a date with Steve?" And now she's wearing the 'Are you serious right now' face. Pursed lips and raised eyebrows._

 

_"Well I don't know how people dated in the 40's Tony-"_

 

 _"Come on Pep I need help quick!" He looks over to the door like it'll burst open any second, and mumbles quietly, "I want it to be a surprise."_ _There's dead silence on the other end of the phone and the genius looks up to see Pepper with her Cheshire cat grin, now he's_ really _uncomfortable, "What?"_

 

_"You really love him don't you?"_

 

 _Tony Stark does_ not _blush, hasn't allowed himself to for decades._

 

_"Yeah..."_

 

_"Maybe he'd just like to go for a walk with you. Hand in hand all that sappy stuff," Oh god, she's scheming now. "He likes art right?" Jesus she's even rubbing her hands together. She'd make a great super-villain, Tony's sure._

 

_"Right. You did too-"_

 

_"Perfect!"_

 

_"Uh, what is?" Tony's not afraid to admit he's lost. So. So lost._

 

_"You can take him to the park, spend a few hours there, then go to the Met! I'll get you some tickets online," She's already flipped open a laptop it seems and is clicking away, her face lit by a light hue._

 

_"Can you even-?"_

 

_"Tony be quiet this is important,"_

 

_"Can't I just take him to a baseball game or something?" Steve likes the Dodgers, maybe he can just-_

 

_"You can do that too!"_

 

_"Too?"_

 

_"Oh it'd be the perfect day for him! Walk in the park, see all the sights, peaceful, fun. Go to the Met, see all the art from around the world. Watch a baseball game and wind down at the end of it all. Oh Tony I'm so happy for you!"_

 

_"Me too? Pep can't I just do one of these things-?"_

 

_"No."_

 

_"Why not? I mean we're-"_

 

_"Tony. The only reason you've even asked me for dating advice, of all things, is because you think you've royally screwed up. I know I'm right don't deny it. Damn. I can't get tickets for that game. Get one of your super spies to get a couple would you?  I'll have Happy bring you the tickets. Now Tony." She sets down her laptop and looks straight into Tony's fucking soul. "The perfect way to apologize to someone for any sort of ignorance or whatever you did, is to spend as much time with them as possible. Take the whole day. I'll clear your meetings for everything here for the next 24 hours. But you win Captain America over again. Morning walk in the park, afternoon at the Met, and finish of the night with a baseball game. Am I clear?"_

 

_"Crystal Pep, crystal. My god you're amazing, I love you so much."_

 

_"I know. Now call Ms. Rushman and pray she's more of a morning person than you." Tony nods his agreement and the call ends. He didn't even have the balls to correct her._

 

 _He's sure she's just still incredibly angry about the whole_ deceiving _thing they had going on._

 

_Jarvis works in the background and soon enough there's an angry redhead in front of him on the screen._

 

_This'd better be good Stark. It's seven in the morning."_

 

  _"Yeah, can you get me some Dodgers tickets tonight? I'm taking Steve out."_

 

_She quirks a brow. God her and Pepper would be horrifying together if they ever found the time to get along. Then again they haven't seen each other in a couple years..._

 

 _Small mercies._  

 

  _"What's the plan Stark?"_

 

* * *

 

 

_After filling in the spy, who got into it almost as much as Pepper did, Tony's sticking to his earlier observation, he's finally put his head back down, and plans to sleep for those precious few hours before he takes Steve out._

 

_..._

 

_"Sir, Captain Rogers has told me to inform you he has coffee and breakfast. He's also added that he fully accepts responsibility for disturbing you."_

 

_Tony lets out a groan and crawls out of bed. Considering smothering Steve for beating him at the breakfast game._

 

_He even planned on taking him to Benny's..._

 

* * *

 

 

"And that's that."

 

"Hmmm," Steve seems to be dozing.

 

"Hmmm what? Brilliant? Perfect? Amazing? Genius even?"

 

"They _would_ be terrifying together."

 

" _Right?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I convince you guys to leave me comments? Even if it's just asfsdgdfhfghlkk my self esteem will rise by like. 90%
> 
> I know I can add so much to this story and I totally will. But if you guys want something specific first, go ahead and let me know on tumblr! I hope this works http://protect-my-bb-tony.tumblr.com/
> 
> 2/23/18- GUESS WHAT'S COMING NEXT!!!! ;) (it'll be up next week but I'm excited now)

**Author's Note:**

> Stop dissing my soldier = Smettila di reprimere il mio soldato  
> I love the sounds you make = Amo quando sei vocale  
> We'll have fun with that later = Ci divertiremo con questo più tardi  
> Of course captain = Agli ordini, capitano  
> Do you like this? = Ti piace questo  
> I want you to ride me = Voglio che mi cavalchi
> 
>    
> Okay there's gonna be 2 parts for this piece I guess? I'm impatient and the next 'chapter won't really be that long. This shit really got away from me lol. that's my bad. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alrighty this series is gonna last a while now, I'm gonna try to alternate between this story and my other one.


End file.
